project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Abra Line/RBY
Abra is guaranteed if you are willing to spend some coins at the Game Corner (120 coins in Blue, 180 in Red, and 230 in Yellow). Otherwise, on Routes 24 and 25, you have a 15% chance of finding Abra in Red or Blue. In Yellow, you have four routes to find a wild Abra, those being the four routes surrounding Saffron City (Routes 5, 6, 7, and 8). On Routes 5 and 6, you have a 15% shot, while in Routes 7 and 8, you have a 25% chance. The Abra line is ridiculously strong. In fact, it's arguably one of the strongest Pokemon you will ever use in a Nuzlocke. It's also rather controversial, as some people trade it to get Alakazam, while others are either unable to do so or disagree with trading in Nuzlockes altogether. Either way, Kadabra is strong enough to destroy just about everything in Kanto due to its insanely high Special and Speed stats, not to mention the fact that it has the best typing in the game. Catching it is very difficult, but even if you fail at that, you can buy one for a relatively cheap price from the Game Corner. If you use this Pokemon, unbuckle your seat belt, because this will be a smooth ride. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): As you know, Abra is worthless, but Kadabra with Confusion could be good for destroying Staryu. Against Starmie, you'll have more trouble, as it resists Psychic moves, but Kadabra could at least take a few hits. * Rival (S.S. Anne): His Eevee and Sandshrew don't have a lot of options against Kadabra, so go ahead and take those on. His Spearow and Rattata, though, have strong physical attacks, so stay clear. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermillion City, Electric-type): Lt. Surge only has a Raichu, but it's Level 28 and is packing Thunderbolt, Mega Punch, and Mega Kick. It would surely be able to kill a low-level Kadabra, so beware. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Your rival's Fearow is a little dangerous, at it packs Fury Attack, but other than that one Pokemon (the lead), you can take down whatever else he has. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Onix and Rhyhorn are weak, have limited physical move options, and have very low special, so Psybeam should do it. Persian, however, has a strong Normal STAB attack that could be threatening. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): The Tangela is much stronger than in Red and Blue, but besides that, Erika is weaker, and her other 'mons won't be able to take a strong Psybeam. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): He's pathetic with only Venonat and Venomoth. Venomoth is level 50, but it can only fight with Toxic, Psychic, and Leech Life, so you should have no trouble powering through it. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): There is nothing that they can do. This is pathetic. Just use Psybeam or Psychic. * Rival (Silph Co.): Jolteon has Pin Missile, which could potentially be dangerous, especially since it has such a high crit chance. It would be best to avoid that. The Jolteon doesn't have Thunderbolt or anything, so don't be afraid to switch in something else. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Other than Persian, nothing really threatens a strong Kadabra or Alakazam. Nidoqueen carries Body Slam, which could be dangerous, but let's face it - you will outspeed and the chance of you not OHKOing it is low. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Abra has no attacks, and Kadabra and Alakazam have Psywave (which does 1 - 75 damage), but not much else. Bear in mind that in Yellow, Sabrina's Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam are all level 50. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): All of his Pokémon have a strong Fire attack or a strong Normal attack (usually both). I would avoid this one, but if you want to sneak in a Psychic, go for it. Blaine's Arcanine is level 54, which is alarmingly high. Don't rely on Kadabra or Alakazam for this fight. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Just about everything has Earthquake, so be more careful. This time, his Dugtrio is Level 50 and has Fissure, so don't attempt to fight it unless if you're sure that your Kadabra or Alakazam is faster. Giovanni is a lot tougher in Yellow than he is in Red and Blue, but he's still annihilated by a strong Surfer. It's recommended to just use that, instead. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Jolteon still has Pin Missile and is Level 53, so just use something else. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Lapras' Body Slam could be potentially dangerous, but it doesn't make a difference. Kadabra and Alakazam won't be of much use in this fight, since Lorelei has two Psychic-types. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): You should one-shot everything with Psychic. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Read: Bruno. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Strong physical attacks have always been the only restriction to the Abra line. Well, this fight is absolutely packed with Hyper Beam, and Psychic has no real advantage in this battle. I would stay away. If you need to revenge kill, it makes sense, but don't allow them to use Hyper Beam on you. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Alakazam and Sandslash don't have any options, really. Kill those. Exeggutor, Arcanine and Cloyster are either jokes or not really capable of defeating a strong Kadabra or Alakazam one-on-one, so don't hesitate to take them on. Be more careful against Flareon due to its physical moves; Jolteon and Vaporeon also fall under the "safe" area. * Post-Game: Maybe not. After all, Mewtwo is the upgrade of Alakazam, which means the fight will be hard EVEN for Alakazam. }} Moves Abra only learns Teleport naturally. To get any other moves, it must evolve. If you evolve it at level 16, Kadabra will immediately learn Confusion, which will do tons of damage, even at such a low level. Kinesis is something Kadabra won't learn via level-up but can be found with in the wild. At level 20, it learns Disable, which could be used to cripple things, but it would be a rare occurrence to see a time when the best option isn't to use a Psychic attack. Psybeam comes at level 27 and Recover comes at Level 31. These two moves will be useful, so definitely take them. At level 38, it will learn Psychic, which is the most powerful thing you can get your hands on. To not take that would to be silly. Then, at level 42, it learns Reflect, which might be useful, but since Kadabra and Alakazam have such low Defense, they might have trouble using it against a strong physical attacker. TM wise, Alakazam is capable of learning one move that Abra and Kadabra can't - Hyper Beam. Don't worry about that, because that'd be a huge waste. However, Kadabra and Abra are capable of learning these TMs: Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Toxic, Body Slam, Take Down, Double-Edge, Submission, Counter, Seismic Toss, Rage, Psychic, Teleport, Mimic, Double Team, Reflect, Bide, Metronome, Skull Bash, Rest, Thunder Wave, Psywave, Rock Slide, Substitute, and Flash. While Psychic is the best move it can get, it learns it naturally at Level 38, so by the time you get to Saffron, that won't be far off. Refrain. Seismic Toss could be useful for damaging other Psychic types (which isn't a bad idea, since Psychic walls Psychic), and that's available where Abra is available in Red and Blue (and it's available before Abra is in Yellow). While this line has actually very few options for moves, it has no trouble running a classic Psychic, Recover, Thunder Wave, Reflect/Seismic Toss/Psybeam set. Truly, though, as long as you have a Psychic attack (not Psywave), then you're set. Recover is useful since the Abra line is really fast, and it may allow you to save yourself some Potions. Thunder Wave is also good, as it can allow your slower Pokémon to prosper. The last slot can be for support, extra PP, or heck, if you want to teach it Flash to get through Rock Tunnel, go right ahead. It's a shame with its limited movepool that it can't learn Cut or Fly or something useful, but you might as well take what HM slavery you can get. Recommended moveset: Psychic, Recover, Thunder Wave, Seismic Toss / Reflect / Psybeam Other Abra's stats Kadabra's stats Alakazam's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Evolve immediately. Duh. Every time you evolve this line, every stat gains 15 base points, so clearly, it's advantageous. Since Abra learns no moves, it's obvious that you should evolve it as soon as possible. If you can get Alakazam, it's definitely recommended immediately, because you'll get the major stat advantage, and you won't have to worry about missing any level-up moves, as it gets the same moves at the same time as Kadabra. You should try to evolve Abra the moment you get it; it won't be able to fight otherwise. * How good is the Abra line in a Nuzlocke? This line is truly the most powerful thing you'll probably get. Snorlax is great, Golem is great, Chansey is great, but a Psychic typing is so incredibly valuable in this generation that the best counter for it is another Psychic type. This line is really easy to use and depend on (once it becomes Kadabra), so it is recommended for a successful Nuzlocke. It's so good, though, that it is NOT recommended for a challenging Nuzlocke. * Weaknesses: Bug * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses